


Goodbye Theseus

by dave_klepto



Series: dream smp drabbles [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Depression, Gen, Not Beta Read, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dave_klepto/pseuds/dave_klepto
Summary: Tommy found his chekhov's gun
Series: dream smp drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054298
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Goodbye Theseus

**Author's Note:**

> warning for just how c!tommy is rn and slight warning for c!dream's abuse but its not a main topic. also this is very not edited but i might edit it later if i decide to

Tommy couldn't sleep. He hadn't been able to for days, and looking at him you could tell. The bags under his eyes were obvious to the few people who saw him. The rips in his clothes were getting worse, that happens when no one warns you to pack a second pair of clothes. Tommy got out of the bed in his tent, his shitty tent compared to the nice campsite ~~wilbur~~ ghostbur had made. It was dark enough out that he caught his reflection in his new enderchest, his greyed out eyes stared back at him, he quickly turned away from the chest and headed towards the nether portal. As he entered the nether he felt the heat surround him, he liked the nether, it was familiar and the heat surrounding him felt more human than any contact he's had in weeks. Tommy sat down on the edge of the cliff and he felt the lava's heat on his legs. It was warm, welcoming and final. Looking down at the lava he thought he finally got what Wilbur was on about with his chekhov's gun, in this moment Tommy knew what Wilbur meant, it doesn't matter how many times he stops himself or if Dream forces him away, or if Ranboo reasons with him, he has to jump one of these days. So he does. He feels his body plummeting, his heart drops, and he hits the lava. He feels the warmth all around him but it hurts. It hurts so much until it doesn't. It stops and it's over and then he wakes up in his bed again. It his stupid fucking bed in his shitty ass tent and it doesn't fucking matter. Dream was right, he always is, it isn't his time to die, but Tommy found his chekhov's gun and it will be his time one day. He looked to his enderchest, saw his greyed out eyes look back at him, but he didn't look away, he had an idea on how to make his death last. Not yet, he had to make it count, the timing had to be perfect, he didn't want to waste his only chance. He pulled out his new chirp disc and put it in his jukebox and heard it play as he started on his plan. The bags under his eyes got worse as he stayed up, the tune of chirp playing steadily as he figured out his plan. It didn't have any stupid names, it wasn't plan d for death, it was just a plan, he wrote it down on a page in his draft for how to sex 3 so no one would find it. It had to be perfect, he was going to take Techno's advice, he was going to die like a hero. Techno was starting to sound like the sanest in their family, makes sense he might be the last alive. Tommy went to sleep that night, he fell asleep to the sound of chirp, and woke up to see Dream asking for his armour again. He could tell Dream knew he was planning something and he could tell Ranboo was getting more worried in his letters but it'd be worth it in the end. He was going to end this and him. He will make his death meant to be.


End file.
